5 Minutes
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: October 14th, Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday, the Vongola Decimo's birthday. It's a day where his friends and family get together for a party, but just with an extra surprise… Two-shot. 1827. Ten-year bazooka.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the fic I promised! Thanks to all the people who liked and reviewed Sudden Visit! Due to some supportive fans of Sudden Visit, I'm considering on manking a sequel, though I'm not promising anything! And how come I only typed a little over 800 words? ...**

**Disclaimer: I...don't own...KHR...AND I NEVER WILL! *bursts into tears***

**Warning: Yaoi. Tsuna and Hibari. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enough of my blabbering, I now present you to:**

* * *

**5 Minutes**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ichi…nii…san… Tanjoubi omedetou Tsuna/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsu-kun/Juudaime/Tsuna-nii/Dame-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun/Boss!"

"Minna...arigatou!" the brunette was so happy you could almost see tears in his eyes. It was his sixteenth birthday; all of his guardians and friends were there, even Hibari and Mukuro.

The party went on as planned, that is, until Gokudera started chasing Lambo for destroying his Juudaime's 'perfect' decorations. Fortunately, the cow-wearing boy finally stopped running. Unfortunately, he got out his ten-year bazooka and aimed it at himself.

As if on cue, Gokudera threw dynamites at the 5-year old, and the bazooka flew to Tsuna instead. A puff of pink smoke appeared, sending the Vongola boss-to-be to the future.

Gasps were heard when the smoke cleared, blushes were seen on faces. In front of them, was a handsome brunette, who was wearing an orange yukata.

The TYL Tsuna spoke a deep, soothing voice "Eh? The younger minna? Must be the ten-year bazooka."

Having snapped out of the shock, Gokudera was the first one to speak "J-Juudaime? Is that you?"

Tsuna chuckled, making everyone blush, _again_ "What are you talking about, Hayato? Of course it's me!"

Everyone else recovered, almost burying the brunette.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san's so handsome desu!"

Said Decimo laughed "arigatou, Haru."

"Is Haru Tsuna-san's wife in the future?" She stared at Tsuna, eyes practically gleaming, waiting for a positive answer.

"Ah, n-no. I'm not married yet." This answer caused Haru to look like an abandoned puppy.

"S-sonnikaku. Minna, do you know where Kyoya is?" Everyone was surprised at this question. Why would their boss, who screamed like a girl every time he saw the said prefect, be looking for Hibari?

Yamamoto laughed "haha! Hibari's outside, on the balcony. But why are you looking for him?"

The Vongola Decimo just smiled and said "you'll see", and headed for the balcony, followed by a curious audience.

Hibari Kyoya was sitting on the balcony, looking at the stars, until he was disturbed by a certain brunette. "Herbivore, what do you want?"

A smile spread across Tsuna's face "to see you, Kyoya."

The prefect didn't turn around, but he wondered when his boss had such a...deep voice. "Hn. Why would that be? And since when did I let you call me by my first name?"

An amused laugh was heard "I'm calling you Kyoya because you told me to."

This time, Hibari turned around, slightly wide-eyed at the person in front of him. Just as he was about to bite the familiar-looking brunette to death, he remembered the things Reborn told him about the ten-year bazooka. "The ten-year bazooka?" a nod "so how come I let you call me Kyoya?"

Of course, let's not forget about our audience. They were all waiting impatiently for the brunette to answer their questions. Why was Tsuna looking for Hibari? Why did the TYL Hibari ask Tsuna to call him by his first name?

The Vongola Decimo grinned, and said "Because I…am your lover."

Every single person who had heard the five words stared at the brunette, eyes as wide as plates.

Smirking, Hibari asked one last question "who made the first move?"

Tsuna placed his index finger on his chin, thinking, and then said "isn't it obvious?" earning another smirk from the prefect.

Tsunayoshi realised something "well, 5 minutes is almost up. Minna! It's nice seeing you all! Very nostalgic. But before I go back…" the 26-year old leaned forward to his Cloud guardian's face, closing the gap between them.

It only lasted a few seconds, before Tsuna pulled back and a pink smoke appeared and the Decimo went back to his own time period.

The smoke cleared, revealing a blushing Sawada Tsunayoshi. Said 16-year old saw Hibari in front of him and blushed even more, if that was even possible.

This time, Reborn, who was watching from Tsuna's bedroom, smirked under his fedora. He couldn't wait to tease his student later.

* * *

**Why the hell is this chapter and the next so frickin' short-looking? Anyways, hope you liked the first chappy~ Since I've already finished typing it, I'll publish it in a few days... **

**That's all, ciao ciao, and btw, don't forget to R & R~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciaossu minna! This is chapter 2! I knew it was short, but I didn't expect it to be only, like, 322 words long! Boy, I'm no good at long-term stories...maybe I should stick with one-shots...hahaha...*emo corner* **

**Also, if you have any suggeston, please pm or review me a pairing for my next poem...preferably the ones on the poll in my profile (please tell me if it's not there [oops?], cause its my first time using a poll).**

**Since I've already let you wait for a while, enjoy this last, (ridiculously) short chapter...**

**I now present you to...**

* * *

**5 Minutes**

**Chapter 2:**

In a certain Cloud guardian's base, two people were sitting on the balcony, watching the sakura trees and the stars.

Today was the 14th October. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday, and he was spending it with his lover, Hibari Kyoya.

The Vongola Decimo was resting his head on his guardian's shoulder, until a pink smoke swallowed the brunette. Moments later, a younger version of the 26-year old appeared, finding himself to be looking at a certain skylark.

"H-Hibari-san? W-where am I?" Tsuna stuttered, blushing a little.

"You're at my base" replied the ex-prefect simply.

After 2 or so minutes of awkward silence, the brunette spoke again "e-eto…what am I doing here?"

Again, the Cloud guardian answered without turning his head "You wanted to spend your birthday alone with me, so we were viewing the sakura."

Hearing this, the 16-year old blushed even more. He gulped and dared himself to ask one more question "why is that?"

Smirking, the skylark turned his head and said three words. "Because we're lovers."

Tsuna stared with pure shock and embarrassment, but also somewhat happy inside.

Just before the time was up, the TYL Hibari cupped the brunette's chin and kissed him. Nibbling his younger lover's lips gently, he slipped his tongue into the hot cavern. At this moment, another cloud of pink smoke appeared, breaking the special moment.

Only seconds later, the older Tsunayoshi appeared, smiling. Hibari spoke "Why are you grinning like that?"

Said Decimo's grin got wider "I just saw the expressions on everyone's faces when they found out that we were lovers. It was priceless!"

Smirking, the Cloud guardian held Tsuna's face and said "if I remember correctly, at that time, I was probably smirking."

Instead of words, the brunette smiled in reply, earning himself a kiss, and then the two continued their sakura viewing.

* * *

**That was too short wasn't it? GOMENASAI! I couldn't think of anything else...**

**Jyaa, 'til next time... R&R~**


End file.
